Into the light
by mcbway
Summary: Christine has left Erik and the opera house is destroyed. Madame Giry and Meg found a new patron who will reopen the Opera Populaire. Erik and Meg make friends and maybe even more? Could she be the one the help him into light? ErikMeg (next chapter Online
1. Prologue

_My first englisch fic and also my first for phantom of the opera. Please don't be to strict if you write me a review :) ...

* * *

_

**Into the light**

_Prologue_

She took the white mask into her hands and looked around the lair. The light was dim and many things were destroyed, but she could feel his presence, like he was there, somewhere hiding in the shadows. Maybe he was, but it was more realistic that he put the opera behind and went away. She climbed behind the shattered mirrors and saw a light motion in the dark. Was that him? Or had it just been a rat or perhaps even a cat? "Monsieur?" She approached the shadow, but then something was holding her back and she didn't go further. "I must've dreamed." She thought and walked back into the first room. The organ was smashed, but perhaps someone could repair it. She would ask her mother about it. Little Meg Giry looked around and found a red rose on the ground. It was the rose Christine had worn in the hair during "Don Juan Triumphant". Meg took the rose in her free hand and looked at it. "Christine" she thought and let out a little sob. Where was her friend? When Meg came down with the Mob Christine and Raoul were nowhere to be seen. Were they dead or had they just vanished? "Christine" she whispered.

"Don't say her name!" she heard a harsh voice calling out to her. "Just don't speakher name!" the voice ordered and now Meg saw a figure coming out of the shadows.

"Monsieur?" He stood there, tall and dark. His head was in the shadows, so she couldn't see his face or the disfigurement.

"Give me my mask!" His voice was dark like the clothes he wore.

She threw the mask into the air and he caught it easily. "Thanks." He grumbled and put it on his unhealthy face.

"Monsieur may I ask a question?"

"If you please" He walked forward and now she could see him fully. He was tall and seemed really handsome. Black hair and wonderful blue eyes, which seemed a little red, as if he had been crying. "First you shall tell me your name." he barked.

"Meg. I am Meg Giry!"

"Ah yes. Little Meg." Now he noticed the similarities between mother and daughter. Both had blonde hair and were slim. He knew that Madame Giry would walk gracefully if she could. But after that accident that she had had a few years ago. He could remember seeing her dance on stage. She was a graceful dancer, the best. With sixteen she was the new prima ballerina of the Opera Populaire and it was said that she was the best. But then at the age of eighteen she had met Monsieur Victor Giry. He had been four years older than her, but the two of them fell in love and only three months later the two of them married. Erik had met Victor and the two of them made friends quickly, for Victor was a kind man. One year later Marie Giry gave birth to her first and only daughter: Megan. Erik had seen the little baby a few times and Madame Giry had let him hold her once. He had been enchanted by the little creature in his arms. How old had he been then? He must've been sixteen or so. Erik had seen how happy Marie had been. After the birth of her child she had been as slim as before and she had also been able to dance again, but then … yeah then destiny knocked onto the Girys door. First Victor died after suffering pneumonia and Marie had this horrible accident on the stairs of the opera house. She was just twenty-one years when the doctor told her, that she could never dance again. Since then Marie Giry had been the dance instructor at the opera and had laid all her hope for dancing on her daughter. And now little Giry was standing in front of him and she seemed to not fear him even the slightest bit.

"I am not little anymore." She protested and lifted her hands up to her waists.

"No, you aren't. But you're little behind your Mother."

"Excuse me?" Unbelievingly she stared at him. She couldn't really understand what he had meant.

"You are sixteen, right? Your mother was prima ballerina at that age. I told you, you're little late." He chuckled a little as he saw her glare at him.

"You're insulting me?" She grew tired of it. She came down to look for him, to look if he needed some help, but now … she wasn't sure.

"You wanted to ask a question Little Giry?"

"Yes. But now I think it's better for me to go up. Maman's probably looking for me."

"No. Your mother's standing right behind you. Good evening Marie!" Erik bowed and laughed at Meg's expression.

"Erik! How are you?" Madame Giry seemed a little out of air as she now stood beside her daughter.

"I am than thanks. But I have to repair all these things. The Mob was very destructive, thanks to your daughter who led them down."

"I didn't lead them down here. I haven't. It's not my fault that they have followed me. I just wanted to help you!"

"Help me? Little Giry you want to help a monster?"

"You are no monster Erik!" Madame Giry interfered, but Erik hushed her by saying "Let her speak for herself!"

Meg threw the red rose away and lifted her chin. "You're human like everyone else."

"What will you do now? Now that the opera is destroyed?"

"What should I do? I'll live down here."

"You'll be lonely."

"Little Meg I was lonely all my live."

Suddenly the three persons heard voices. "There's someone coming. You have to go." Erik kissed Madame Girys hand.

"What will you do?" Meg wanted to know.

"I will hide in the dark, like always" he told her and vanished into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the review. I was really happy when I read it :)_

**Chapter 1**

"Mademoiselle Giry!" she heard someone shouting after her. She turned around and saw one of the previous stagehands running at her. "Mademoiselle Giry! I have a message for you, from Monsieur Reyer!" The boy told her. "He wants to meet you and your mother tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Monsieur Reyer has found a new patron!" The boy exclaimed and seemed very happy with the news.

"That quick? It all has happened on Friday and now it's Tuesday."

"For his age Monsieur Reyer is working very fast." The boy giggled and bowed, before he made his way back.

Meg sighed, but couldn't wait to tell her mother the good news.

"Maman, are you home?"

"Yes my dear. Have you gotten everything from the market?"

"Yes. I met one of the stagehands, he gave me message from Monsieur Reyer. He wants to meet as tomorrow morning, for he has found a new patron."

"A new patron? To rebuild the Opera Populaire?" Madame Giry was as surprised as her daughter, but also as happy about the news.

"Isn't it wonderful? I will dance again and you will bee dance instructor again too. And Christine …" she stumbled in her speech. Yes, what about Christine? Christine was away with Raoul. Meg didn't even know where, she just knew they were away. Maybe abroad or outside of Paris, but away was away.

"Meg she'll come back!" Madame Giry assured.

"I didn't even get a letter from her. Maybe she didn't think of me as a friend."

"It's been four days since the incident. Give them time my dear!"

"I am sorry Maman! I am just a little worried about Erik."

"Erik's perfectly fine. I met him in the morning. He's repairing the organ at the moment."

"Good. How did you get to know Erik?"

"It's a long story. It's like twenty years ago. I didn't know your father then, but I was one of the chorus girls. One year later I was chosen to be prima ballerina. At that time Erik already lived under the Opera. He was twelve years when we first met. A bunch of gypsies were in the city and I and some of the other chorus girls went to see them. They had an attraction. They named it: The devils child. It was Erik. They tormented him by showing his disfigurement. He was just a little boy and I felt so much pity for him, so I stayed behind. I thought he wouldn't make it alone, but he … he killed that cruel man who punished him and then … then I helped him to run away. I hid him in the cellars of the opera. He helped to build the Opera and he was my protector."

"Your protector?"

Madame Giry smiled. "Yes we are friends. He's a wonderful friend. If he opens up to someone than he gives everything."

"Did he open up to Christine?"

"I think so. He didn't speak with me about Christine very often."

"He was in love with her!" Meg seemed a little jealous. It had always been Christine. Christine who had been chosen from the phantom as a student. Christine was the choice to sing, after Carlotta left. Christine. Everywhere Meg went it had always been Christine. Yes true, Christine was her friend but some people lifted Christine in a higher position and that was something Meg couldn't understand. After all they all were just human beings and no one was better than the other.

"Perhaps, you know Meg: Erik doesn't really know what love is. Maybe he mixed desire with love. Maybe it was just desire. Desire for a companion. Maybe he just didn't want to be alone anymore."

"He won't be alone anymore. Now he's got the two of us. You and me." Madame Giry could see her daughter's eyes sparkling. Could it be that her daughter was fond of Erik? "Maman what will happen with Erik if they catch him?"

"They'll judge him. But Erik's got one big advantage: No one has really seen him. Except for some persons, but I think Christine and Raoul won't tell anyone."

"It's possibly that they won't return anyway" Meg said.

"I told you they will and now you should go and rest. We have to get up early in the morning" Madame Giry told her und shooed her young daughter out of the room.

While Meg Giry was sleeping in her bed, Erik worked on the organ. It would take two more days to repair it fully and Erik was slowly growing frustrated. Not just because of the organ, but also because of Christine. She was always there in his mind and he really hated himself for this. He would wake up at night and see her, although she wasn't there. In his dreams she was with him, not with Raoul. Yes, in his dreams she dumped Raoul to be with him. With Erik. He growled and threw one of the organ pieces away. He stood up from his work and went to his room. There was no point for him to repair the organ while he was angry, he would just make it worse instead of better. So he laid down and tried to sleep and not think of Christine.

But he dreamt of her. But tonight the dream was different, there weren't just Christine and Raoul, no there was another person. A familiar person, it wasn't Madame Giry. It was little Meg Giry. What was Megan Giry doing in his dreams?

"Christine" he mumbled softly in his sleep, but this time Christine didn't choose him, she chose Raoul and he, Erik was alone again.

"You're not alone." He heard a voice and saw Meg coming nearer. "I am here with you. I will help you through this darkness." She twined her arm around his waist and held him close as he began to cry. She just held him as he wiped and he felt so warm and comfortable in her arms. He recognized how little she was. She was even a little smaller than Christine. But she seemed stronger than the other girl. Emotionally stronger. "I won't let you drown in this darkness!" She whispered and hugged him even tighter. He was about to say something, but suddenly he startled and woke up.

She sat straight in her bed, her breath a little faster than normal. She had been with Erik. In her dream she had been with Erik, she had held him and he had cried. Cried for his lost love Christine. And she had just hugged him and told him, that he wasn't alone, that she would be there for him. He had wanted to say something, but she had woken and hadn't heard what he had wanted to say. "Pity" she mumbled. It would have been interesting. Meg yawned and snuggled deeper into her pillows. Minutes later she was asleep again, dreaming about a dancing career and the most famous opera of France.

Erik recognized that he hadn't just cried in his dreams, but also in real. His cheeks were wet because of the tears. Erik stood up and walked around. He knew that he couldn't sleep anymore, not after this dream. He longed for love. Christine denied him that love and Erik didn't think that any other woman would grant it him. He took one of the books from his bookshelf and looked at it. Even reading could not distract him. He threw the book against the wall and knocked his fist into the wall. But that too didn't satisfy him, it made him just angrier. "Christine!" he shouted, although he knew that he couldn't hear him and even if she could, she wouldn't come back to him. She didn't love him. Nobody loved him. Nobody needed him. He had no friends. Maybe he should end his life? Maybe this was the best thing to do. With this thought he went back to bed, although he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_Rue Marie: First thank you for the review. I am sorry for the spelling errors, but it's sometimes a little difficult to write in english (especially the tenses). I think I will have to add some drama for you ... Oh Erik and Meg won't get together that fast ... I'll think of that_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning Madame Giry, Mademoiselle Giry!" Monsieur Reyer kissed both women's hands and bowed. He was a real gentleman, many years older than Meg's mother, but a good friend.

"Good morning Monsieur Reyer!" The sat down in the little café in front of Notre-Dame. "My daughter told me you have found a new patron?"

"Yes. He's the employer of my son. He's the Comte de Cogne. I met him while I was visiting my dear son. He was very interested in the incident of the Phantom of the Opera and he asked about the Opera Populaire."

"He wants to reopen it?"

"Yes. I told him that it would take years to renovate it, but he said that he has some very quick people. So maybe the Opera Populaire will reopen next year."

"Next year? So soon?" Meg blurted out and than sipped on her glass of water. "I mean we have to find new singers and dancers."

"Perhaps Christine Daae will sing?" Reyer asked.

Meg grew sad and angry and told Monsieur Reyer "Christine's gone and Raoul too. Maybe they won't come back."

"It's a pity, because she was a really good singer. Better than La Carlotta!"

"Everyone is better than la Carlotta" Meg exclaimed and ignored her mothers glance.

"As for the dancers, mademoiselle Sorelli will be thrilled to come back."

Meg sighed. She had been full of hope that they wouldn't get back la Sorelli as prima ballerina, once the Opera Populaire opened its doors again. She had wished for herself to be prima ballerina, but as always her wishes wouldn't be fulfilled.

"Meg dear, where are you?" She heard her mother ask.

"Sorry Maman! I was just day-dreaming."

"You're a little pale Mademoiselle. Maybe you should take a little walk" Reyer stated, in hope Meg would leave him and Madame Giry alone. Just to discuss all what was needed.

"Meg maybe you should go home and rest a little." Her mother gave her the keys for the apartment and Meg sighed. Then she nodded and walked away.

The first thing she did at home was to look into the mirror. Pale? Monsieur Reyer needed better glasses, because her cheeks were more red than white. With a sigh she sat down on the old sofa where her mother slept. It was really uncomfortable and Meg wondered how her mother could sleep on this. "I told her she could sleep in the bed." Meg thought and she told herself that her mother wouldn't sleep one more night on this sofa. She would take care of that. Suddenly she heard someone step into the apartment. "Maman you're back this fast?" Meg stood up and went into the little kitchen were she assumed that her mother would be. She gasped in shock as she saw Erik standing in the middle of the room. "Monsieur what are you doing in my apartment?" She wanted to know, after the biggest shock had gone.

"First little Giry: This is not YOUR apartment! It's your mother's. Second: She invited me to eat with you."

"You actually go out during the day? I thought you are a person who prefers the dark."

"I have many faces little Giry. I am not afraid of the day or the light if you want to say so. I just don't like it when people stare at me, because of my face." He explained her calmly and removed his cloak. He really was very handsome in this black attire that he wore.

"What's with your face? I have never seen it, you always wear a mask. But what I have already seen you look really handsome."

"You wouldn't think that, when you would've seen my whole face." His hand wandered to his face and fell down again. "Christine told me she hated me. Am I really a monster Meg? Am I?" His eyes held a pleading look and he seemed really desperate.

_Christine how could you've hurt him so much?_ Meg thought.

"Meg, tell me, am I a monster? I killed many people, but does that make me something less than a human being?" He laid his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Erik! Stop it!" she ordered. He let go of her and stared into her blue eyes. "I am sorry!" He mumbled. "I scared you, didn't I?"

She shook her head and answered "You didn't scare me."

"You're just like your mother you know." He smiled down at her and like in his dream he recognized how small she was.

"Many people told me, but I prefer to be unique."

"O you are unique little Meg Giry." She blushed slightly and his smile grew even wider. This girl could really make him smile, she was too cute. Although she grew up at the opera dormitories with the other ballet dancers, who weren't as innocent as they seemed, she seemed to have kept this innocence. His mind drifted away and he thought of Christine. Christine had been innocent too, her big brown eyes so naïve and so perfect. Meg was even more innocent than Christine it seemed.

"Monsieur you're thinking of her again, aren't you?" Somehow Meg was a little hurt that he thought of Christine when he was with her.

"I can't help it Little Meg. When you're in love you will understand!" He told her wisely.

"How would you know if I hadn't been in love before?" She asked him.

He took her chin in his hand and looked straight into her eyes. "You've got this look in your blue eyes. This look full of innocence, if you would've been in love you would have another look in your eyes. Maybe you'd be hurt, for he has not returned this love." Her blue eyes dove in his and she thought her heart would stop. There was so much loneliness and longing in them and she just wanted to hold him and make the pain go away. Meg wanted to heal the damage Christine had done. It was a new feeling for the dancer to want to hold a stranger, a male person she didn't even knew. His hand wandered to her cheeks and he caressed it. He had such a soft touch, how could anyone be frightened of this man? She couldn't understand it, he seemed so passionate. She reached out her hand and laid it onto his cheek. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch of her long fingers. "Christine" he mumbled and Meg drew back in shock, she felt an electricity jolt jerk threw her body. Nervously she ran her fingers threw her blonde hair and took a few steps back. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel her fingers on his flesh anymore. "Meg?"

Her breath was faster than normal and she seemed a little upset. "I am not Christine!" she told him angrily.

A little confused Erik stared at the little dancer. "What did I do?"

She took a few steps away again. "You called me Christine! I am not Christine damn you. I am Meg, Meg Giry!" She shouted. She didn't know herself why she was that angry. It was just a name, the name of the woman that meant the world to Erik. Both remained silent as Madame Giry came home and filled the kitchen with her presence.

"Ah Erik, I am so glad that you followed my invitation." She smiled warmly at the man and then glanced at her daughter. "Aren't you feeling well Meg?"

"I am okay Maman! I have just a little headache."

"Perhaps you should lie down a while?" Erik offered and smiled at her.

"I'll just drink some water and eat something, I don't have to lie down and rest." She got herself a glass of water and sat down on a chair. It was silent for a few moments, while her mother was preparing lunch and Erik was standing at the window, glancing out on the street. "Did you finish repairing the organ?"

He turned around and faced Meg as he answered "Almost. There are just some details to repair anymore. Maybe I can finish it until the end of this week."

"Meg please set the table!" Meg sighed and did what her mother told her to do.

After lunch Madame Giry and Erik sat in the little living room and talked about something. Meg was in the only bed room and did some ballet movements, because she wouldn't want to be out of training. She hadn't danced since Don Juan Triumphant and now she felt her muscles ache and cursed herself for not training the last days.

"Erik maybe you can help? Maybe the Comte de Cogne will hire you as an architect?"

"You know that I am more a musician than an architect."

Marie Giry grabbed Erik's hand and squeezed it ever so lightly. "You are a genius Erik. You can do everything."

Erik shook his hand and said "I couldn't make her love me." The older Giry brought Erik's hand to his heart and asked "Does it hurt in there?"

He nodded and stood up. "I have to go. Maybe you and your daughter will please me sometime with your presence?"

"If you appreciate it."

Erik bowed and kissed the woman's hand. "A bientôt Marie!" Moments later he was gone and Marie was alone with her daughter again.


	4. Chapter 3

_Okay, next chapter. Thanks for your review .. Ah yeah because of "!" I really have my problems with punctuation. Not just in English, in German, French and Hungarian too maybe I am just not born for ist . Hmm this chapter, I have to sayI am not really satisfied with it and I hope that the next one will be better ..._

**Chapter 3**

It was dark and Erik was sitting on the roof of the Opera house. He was alone and as always he was thinking of Christine. He thought back to the day were he had caught Raoul and Christine here, swearing their love to each other. He had been so angry and had cursed them both. He thought back to Don Juan Triumphant, were he had pleaded Christine to live with him. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime …" he mumbled and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He looked at the stars and wondered where Christine might be.

She was sitting in her room, making plans. Evil plans. She didn't feel the need to tell anyone, it was her little secret, her little revenge on the Phantom of the Opera. On the nightstand there was a little picture of her lover, but she never looked at it. It was too painful to do so. On one of the walls there hung a poster of herself in Hannibal. It had all begun with Hannibal. Sure there had been some "accidents" before, but it had all truly begun with the opera Hannibal. First she had been replaced with this little girl Christine Daaé, than she had to do this really awful opera called "Don Juan Triumphant" and at last she had lost her lover Ubaldo Piangi. It had been the worst year for the La Carlotta. She didn't even have an opera where she could sing, but this wasn't the biggest of her problems. Carlotta growled, this Phantom had made a fool of her, in front of the high society of Paris and he would pay for this. Yes he would pay for this. "Phantom you will burn in hell" she swore herself and hoped she would find him. Carlotta wasn't to be forgiving, she was to take revenge.

"Very well Mademoiselle Giry" one of the three managers applauded. Meg smiled and curtseyed. The other two manages seemed sceptical, but they knew that Meg had been the best of all the young women who had auditioned for a role in the little Opera house near the Seine. It wasn't as famous as the Opera Populaire, but Meg would make a little money and this would help herself and her mother to live until the Opera Populaire would open again. "Now if you please excuse us for a little while, we are to discuss the results." The managers disappeared in another room and seconds later all of the fifty girls began to chatter. "I hope they take me, I really like to dance." One of the girls behind Meg said. Another girl that stood beside Meg sighed and shook her head. "If she only likes to dance, she's maybe not right here." The girl turned around and faced Meg. "I am Eleonora Dubois. I have seen you dance, you don't like to dance … you really love it." Meg smiled at the girl who was a little older than her.

"My name's Meg. Meg Giry." The young ballerina told her new friend and they shook hands. A few of the dancers giggled about something and Meg sighed. It was just like the Opera Populaire. A few serious ballerinas and a mass of giggling childish girls.

"How many will they take?" Eleonora asked, while she watched some of the other girls.

"Five or six, something like that. You won't have a problem to be selected. You were very good on stage. Where did you dance before?"

"Italy, Austria, Germany and in Switzerland. My father loves to travel and I have to go with him."

"So you won't stay long in Paris?"

"Until the travel fever grabs him again and he wants to see Spain or even England. And you? Where did you dance before?"

"Opera Populaire, maybe you have heard from the incident with the Phantom of the Opera?" For a brief moment Meg thought of Erik, but then she shook her head and concentrated on her new friend, who looked a little shocked.

"Of course. My dad was there, because he wanted to see this new wonder-soprano. What was her name? Chris …." Eleonora just couldn't remember the name, so she looked at Meg for maybe she knew the young sopranos name.

"Christine Daaé" Once again Meg's mood was down.

"You knew her?" Eleonora let out a little squeal and some of the other girls now took notice of the conversation between the two ballerinas.

"What?" asked one and another gave the sharp answer "She knew Christine Daaé."

"If she knew Christine Daaé, she maybe also knew the Vicomte de Chagny" A brown haired girl made dreamy eyes and added "and the Phantom of the Opera."

"How was she? I mean Christine Daaé?"

"She was my best friend" Meg mumbled more to herself than to the others. "I knew her since we were seven years, when she came to train and live in the Opera dormitories." Tears strained her face, but the other girls seemed not to recognize them. "She was my best friend" Meg repeated and wished the managers would come out and announce their results. She was not to be disappointed when the door opened and the three managers entered the hall.

"Ladies I ask you to be quiet for a few minutes." All fifty ballerinas stood on stage and waited if they would dance for this opera or not. "First we'd like to thank all of you for trying out. Second: Unfortunately we could just take five girls, but maybe the other ones will try next time again."

Now the second man spoke "We will now read those who are taken."

"Mademoiselle Eleonora Dubois." Eleonora let out a little squeal and hugged everyone that got in her way. "Mademoiselle Valeria Silvo and Mademoiselle Sophie Fronsac." Valeria and Sophie hugged each other. They couldn't be more different. Valeria with her dark hair looked like she was from Spain or Portugal. Sophie with her blonde hair seemed more gentle than passionate. Meg hadn't seen one of them dance, but they had to be really good. "And Mademoiselle Victoria Leroc and Mademoiselle Layla Vallo."

Meg sighed. She hadn't been picked for a role, now she would have to look for another work. One of the men smiled at her and she managed a weak smile right back, but in her eyes the men saw the sorrow which was much bigger than in the other's girls eyes.

"Mademoiselle Giry we would be pleased if you would agree to be the lead ballerina."

Amazed Meg stared at the three men and couldn't speak one word. Had they just asked her to be the lead dancer? A prima ballerina like La Sorelli? "I … I would really like to be prima ballerina for this Opera house." She just couldn't wait to tell her mother.


	5. Chapter 4

_Wow three reviews ... I am so happy! ..._

_Rachie: Thanks for the review. Meg and Erik won't get together so soon, sorry._

_Rue Marie: I am happy that you liked it. First I wanted to take Christine or Raoul as an enemy, but I think Carlotte has more reason for hating Erik._

_sbkar: Thank you for the review!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Her mother was as thrilled as Meg herself was. "I am so proud of you!" Madame Giry exclaimed and hugged her daughter. Now the stage had a new Giry who was to enchant the audience.

"I know it's not the Opera Populaire, but it's well visited and the money will be enough for both of us." Meg led her mother to a chair and let her sit down.

"Your father would've been proud too." Seconds after these spoken words the two women heard a knock on their apartment door. "That would be Erik. I invited him for dinner."

"You are inviting him very often Maman."

"Do I hear some criticism in your voice my dear?"

"No Maman, but I am asking myself why you are inviting Erik for dinner." While she spoke those words, Erik knocked again.

"I do not want him alone in his cellars. I am afraid that he will hurt himself." Madame Giry got up and opened Erik the door. "Good evening Erik" she greeted him and let him in.

"Good evening. Good evening Meg"

"Erik" she greeted coldly. She had not forgotten what had happened last time they had met. He had called her Christine, and it had hurt her.

"The dinner will be ready in half an hour. Why don't you tell Erik the great news?" Marie tasted the soup and watched Meg and Erik sit down.

"What news?" Erik wanted to know.

"I am prima ballerina" she told him and stood up the set the table.

"That's great." The man smiled at Meg, but she ignored him. He wondered why and he just wanted to ask her, but then it crossed his mind that she would only ignore him. Therefore, he just sat there and observed her. She was dressed in a simple white dress and she looked so cute in it. Her blonde hair was down and that made her look like an angel.

Of course, she noticed that he was watching her and she really tried not to blush, but her cheeks turned a light shade of red. She turned around and took three glasses out of the cupboard. "You want to drink some wine Maman?" Her mother nodded and turned to Erik "You too?"

"Yes please. Can I help you with something?"

"No, but thank you" the older Giry said and took a nip from her glass.

"Why are you drinking water?" Erik asked the younger Giry.

She raised one of her eyebrows and answered sternly "I am sixteen and I don't like alcohol, especially wine."

"It's a pity, because the wine is really good" Erik stated after he had tasted the drink.

"Tell me, did Christine like wine?" It had just been a thought in her mind, but somehow her mouth had opened and she had said the whole question. She saw how he grimaced and stumbled a few steps back.

"Meg!" her mother exclaimed and stood beside the dancer. "You shouldn't have …"

Erik silenced the older woman with a snarl. "Be quiet Marie. And you should not say things you don't understand little Giry" And she was little Giry again.

She ducked her head a little. "I didn't want to … I am sorry."

Erik stood up and said "We will eat together another time Marie. I better go now, before something happens neither of us really wants to." He opened the door and went away.

Meg looked at her mother, but then something caught her eye. He had forgotten his cloak. "He has forgotten something. I better bring him his cloak, before he catches a cold." With that, Meg followed Erik and let her mother alone.

"Erik, Erik please wait a moment!" She shouted after him and was relieved as he stopped and turned around.

"What little Giry? You're coming after me to remind me of Christine?"

"No, I just wanted to give you your cloak and I wanted to say sorry again. I am really sorry, it had been just a thought, but then suddenly it plopped out."

"You should watch your tongue little Giry."

"I told you once that I am not little anymore."

"I remember and I once told you that you are not allowed to tell her name when I am near." He took his cloak and wanted to go, but Meg grabbed his hand and held him back.

"Why are you so scared?" He turned around again and she saw his sad eyes. "You know that Maman and I wouldn't mind if you would take your mask off as long as you're with us."

"You don't want to see my face little Giry, I know." His hands lay on her shoulders and he began to tell her, what he had told Christine too "This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing … A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing … you see I can't take it off. It would just scare you little Meg."

"No! I am not easy to scare. Erik we could be friends, but that means that you have to tell me and show me something about you."

"Why do you want to make friends with a monster? You are really weird."

"Oh thank you. This was my first compliment from a man" she said sarcastically. He stayed quiet and so she reached up to his mask. While biting her lip, she wanted to take it off, but grabbed hold of her hands and said, "Don't do this, please."

"I want to be your friend Erik. Please let me be your friend." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Not today little Meg. Go home little one and tell your mother that I will visit you two tomorrow evening."

"You are not angry anymore?" Meg asked him. She looked at his face and saw forgiveness in his eyes. Little did she know that no person had seen this before.

"Tell me one man who can be angry with you, longer than three minutes" he requested. He smiled as he saw her blush and look away. "Good night Mademoiselle Giry" Erik bowed, kissed her hand and walked away.

At home, Erik sat down at the organ and thought about earlier. He had been very angry with the young Giry girl, but then she had brought him his cloak and she had gazed at him with these big blue eyes, searching his face for something. What did she look for? Did she look for kindness? He shook his head, this young woman was so complicated. First, she made him angry and then she apologised and wanted to make friends. Yes, she was a very complicated little thing. His mind drifted to Christine. Why did he always have to thing about this young soprano who left him? She was there beside him from morning to night she was always there. He shook his head again and shoved the thoughts about Christine away. Erik sighed, stood up and went into his bedroom. Maybe he would not dream of Christine tonight, maybe he would find his deserved sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 5

_After a very long time you get something to read again :) I am afraid it's not as good as the first few chapters and it's not very much to read, but I hope the next parts will get better again _

_**Rue Marie:** Thanks for the review. I'd really like to work on making the speeches more fanciful, but you see my mother tongue is german and I am not so perfect with the english speech ..._

_**HuntressRaven:** Thanks too! Hey I read all your stories _

_**Erik's Girl:** I know that some things are out of character, but hey it's a fanfiction right ;)_

_**cherioxxx:** Thanks for the review. About Christine being jealous ... you will see! _

_**SMoonExpress, Princess-J, Juliya, SiriusAllPunked, fictiongurl, BlkMageRaina, PersonageoftheUnderverse, Warriormaid 3000** : Thank you for your reviews, I know it took me long to update again _

_And now have fun with reading._

**Chapter 5**

The following day Meg was training at the Opera. She and Eleonora were growing closer fast. Soon both of the girls found out that the ballet instructor was not a very nice person. She made them work harder than ever before. Meg did not even have to work that hard under her mother. And everybody knew that Marie Giry was a very stern and demanding woman. But it was okay for Meg, because she would be the prima ballerina, the light of the Opera. Maybe, just maybe she would find a young and nice suitor and she would fall in love with him.

"Giry!" cried a voice and Meg already knew who it was.

"Yes Madame?"

"Pay more attention! The opening night is next week and you aren't able to dance the second act properly."

"Yes Madame. I will pay more attention." Meg suddenly wished her mother back in this position.

"Not today Giry! We are finished for now, but you will come tomorrow a little earlier then the others." The woman demanded and rushed past the girls.

"She's very hard on you." Eleonora put on her dress while she was speaking with Meg.

"It's okay. She is just nervous because of the opening night."

"She must've gotten feelings for feeling nervous … I doubt she's able to feel anything. Madame is like an iceberg, I've never seen someone like her, so perfect, so capable of everything." Eleonora grinned. "Have fun tomorrow Meg and don't take it to hard."

"I won't", Meg promised and slipped on her shoes. It was time to get home.

She hated this home already. The walls and the windows. It was like she was in prison. Once she had been a star and had lived in the best hotels of Paris, no the best hotels of whole France. Then there had been this Phantom and little Christine Daaé and her live had been over. Destroyed like the live of her beloved. Oh, how she hated the little soprano and the Phantom, and of course she hated Madame Giry too. After all Madame Giry had suggested letting Christine Daaé sing the part. It was their entire fault. The fault auf Christine, the Phantom and of course Madame Giry. However, La Carlotta would find a way to take revenge.

"You are back already?" Marie Giry was sitting in the kitchen and was reading a

"Yes. The monster … ähm Madame let us go earlier." Meg smiled slightly and sat beside her mother. "A new letter from Monsieur Reyer, Maman?"

"No Meg. You see, while you were gone …" Madame Giry wanted to explain everything, but she was disturbed when a young woman came into the room.

"Bonjour Meg!" She stood there, in the middle of the kitchen. She looked so innocent in her white dress, dark brown lock falling over her shoulder.

"Does Erik know that you are in Paris again?" Meg stood up. She had to, because she seemed so little when she sat. She seemed like a child despite her age of sixteen.

"No and I prefer it like that. Raoul and I just wanted to invite you personally to our wedding in one month."

Meg opened her mouth to dismiss the invitation, but her mother spoke first: "I already accepted the invitation Meg." There was a warning tone in her mother's voice and Meg found it better not to disagree.

"Alright, I'll be there."

Christine's face light up and the young woman smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me Meg. I would be so grateful if you would be my maid of honour."

Meg sighed. She could not do this to Erik. "I thank you for thinking of me Christine, but I can't be your maid of honour."

"Why? We promised each other to be maid of honour if one of us marries one day." Christine was not to let up. She wanted Meg to be her maid of honour and she would get Meg to be her maid of honour.

"I can't do this to Erik." Meg simply answered.

"Erik? He's a grown man and not the only one to be rejected." It was always Erik. Everywhere she went Erik was in the way.

"He's my friend Christine. You wouldn't understand, because you don't understand real friendship." Meg's cheeks flushed a light pink as she snapped at Christine.

"Meg! That's enough!"

"No Maman, can't you see either? She does not know what friendship is, she just left without saying a word or writing me a note. It's always about her. Little Christine Daaé the star of the Opera Populaire." Meg did not notice that she lost the topic completely. She wanted to ramble on, but suddenly she felt a presence. His presence. "No", she mumbled under her breath and looked around. Where was he? "Erik?"

"What's with Erik again? Don't you know what he almost did to Raoul and me?"

"He's here. Erik's here Maman." Christine promptly paled and tumbled a few steps to the side. He could not be there. She did not hear him, he just couldn't. Christine shook her head, it must have been Megs imagination. "He is not here Meg, so don't be silly."

Just then, someone stepped out of the shadows and greeted coldly: "Good evening Mademoiselle Daaé."


End file.
